BEEN THERE, DONE THATAGAIN
by TricaLee
Summary: AU Maybe: Someone has messed up the past, so it's up to Logan's kids to go back and fix it.
1. Default Chapter

BEEN THERE, DONE THAT…..AGAIN

Summary: AU, maybe. In the future, someone has messed with time continuum and the past and it's up to Logan's kids to fix it.

She was a tallish girl, beautiful and looked about twenty-one or so dressed warmly and hitchhiking on a frozen highway way up north in Canada. She was waiting for a specific truck/camper with a certain man inside. She knew that he was on his way to a dinky little town to do some cage fighting and she really wasn't looking forward in doing this. But if things were going to be put back the way things were as she remembered and knew it was; she would have to. As she stood on the side of the road waiting for a car, or truck to come by she sighed thinking of what she was going to do.

There he was, in that beat-up old pick-up truck and camper. She tried to look pathetic and pretty at the same time, she knew that he had a weakness for women in trouble and sure enough he pulled over and stopped.

"Hey darlin', ya need a lift?" He said, still hanging on to the cigar in his mouth. She just hated those things, but she hid her distaste.

"Yes, and thank you so much for stopping." She opened the truck passenger side door. She tossed her bag that she was carrying into the front floor of the truck on the passenger's side.

"Going far?" He asked gruffly, but with a twinkle in his eye.

"As far as you will take me.' She said, knowing she put a fox in the chicken coop. He chuckled. She smiled and winked at him. She climbed in and shut the door and buckled up.

"You're kinda familiar, do I know you?" He asked, looking at her intensely, confused.

"No. I would certainly remember you." She said looking him square in the eye. She tried to keep her feelings down. He could smell a lie a mile away. He knotted his brow, damn! He caught it! She sighed. "Well," she confessed. "I have seen you fight." That wasn't a lie and he smiled.

"Like what you see?" He asked as he pulled back onto the road.

"You could use a little more style there, umm Wolverine." She smiled at him.

"Think so…name's Logan." He nodded.

"Andrea. But you can call me Andie." She smiled.

"Andie, huh? Well hi there Andie." He stopped talking after that. It did not surprise or insult her in the least. He wasn't known for long speeches anyway. She used an old trick she learned to turn her nose off when it came to cigars and it seemed to be working.

They drove in silence for many miles. Logan pulled over to a truck stop, or at least that's what the natives called it. He filled the tank with gas and asked her if she wanted something to eat and drink. She nodded and he ordered a couple of burgers, fries and some beverages and snacks to go. They shared the rest of the trip in relative silence; Andie was enjoying the company of someone close to her. He didn't know that of course, so it made it a little like spying on a friend.

After a week of traveling they had worked out some kind of schedule and got along with each other rather nicely. Logan didn't put any moves on her and she didn't encourage any. They had finally pulled into a small frontier town by the name of Laughlin City. Andie took a deep breath. This was it.

"You alright there, Andie?" Logan asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tired of traveling and I could use something to eat."

"Sounds like a plan to me." They pulled over and parked. "I'm going to check out the action first. Why don't you grab yourself something to eat? I'll take a burger if you don't mind." He said shutting the truck door.

"Okay, the usual too, I suppose?" She smiled, and he only grunted. She chuckled. Logan had an entire repertoire of grunts and growls that had certain meanings, and over the course of her life, knew precisely which one meant, that one meant, "yeah, whatever."

The day was wearing on and Logan made some of his usual arrangements and Andie did what she did best these last few years. Wait. And she waited.

The fights started and one by one Logan beat the crap out of all of them with showmanship and finesse. She never got tired of watching him move. He was elegant in his savagery. She was getting sick and tired of the same routine and wanted this to be over in the worst way, but it was far from over.

She smelled someone familiar. A beautiful girl covered in an old fashioned cloak came inside timidly. There she was, she was so young and so beautiful. Looking just like she remembered her from past times. She looked rather nervous as she came in and sat down to watch the fights. She could see the attraction and fascination that she had for him right then. She tried not to stare at her and settled for ignoring her instead. Besides she would be seeing her later in the bar anyway.

The fighting was over and Logan cleaned up a bit and met Andie in the bar. She was already sitting at the bar next to a beautiful young girl. Hell the girl couldn't be more then sixteen, if that. She looked tired, and smelled scared.

Logan figured that Andie was being her generous self and bought the starving girl a burger and fries. He sat down next to Andie and gave the girl a glance with the tilt of his head; while she devoured the burger in large hungry bites. He asked for a beer and tossed some money on the counter for it. He smoked his cigar and drank his beer in relative peace while the TV broadcasted the news from the States. A conference was coming up in New York City with some of the world's leaders. A special mention of the mutant phenomenon was going to be one of the subjects talked about. Logan cocked his eyebrow at that and he heard Andie sigh. He recognized the sigh; it was one of boredom and frustration. The week they were together he got to know her fairly well. She was angered and frustrated by stupidity and politics, which usually coexisted side by side. The large man with the dark t-shirt that he had defeated in the cage not to long ago approached him. And Andie chose then to stand up.

"Sorry, buddy. You're in my way." She addressed the big man.

"I know what your friend is," he whispered to her.

"Yeah, the King of the Cage and you are…..not, just another dorky loser." She sneered. He drew back his hand to slap her; she grabbed his wrist tight and flipped him over like a coin. He landed hard on his back. She dropped to her knees and used his chest as knee pads. She leaned down until their noses were almost touching. "Even a little gal like me can beat your ass. Better not start anything else, if you want to keep breathing pain free." She smiled at him almost sweetly.

Chuckles spread through out the bar. The man swallowed. He was now embarrassed and his back was killing him. He'd had gotten beaten twice that night, once by the man at the bar and again by his…girlfriend.

"Come on Stu, let's get out of here." A man standing said to the man on the floor. Andie quietly translated it quietly to herself to mean: _"You're in over your head here."_

Stu, defeated and hurting both physically and mentally got up slowly and followed his friend outside without causing any more trouble.

"Wow." Said the girl quietly, after swallowing a mouthful of food.

"Ditto. Hell, Andie, I didn't know you could fight so well."

"Yeah, my dad insisted that I'd learn. A girl's got to protect herself." Andie grinned, looking at the girl at the bar. "You almost finished there, dear?" Andie asked. The girl simply nodded and finished the last of the burger and fries in short order.

"Thank you so much." She said gratefully.

"Not a problem, hon." Andie said. "Well, let's get out of here, shall we?" Andie said grabbing her purse and waiting on Logan and girl. Without a word of protest from Logan the three left the bar. The girl picked up her satchel and trotted behind Andie and Logan.

Outside of the bar, Andie turned to Logan. "We'll be taking her with us when we go tomorrow." And that was that. "You'll be staying with us in the motel room." The girl's mouth dropped open. "It has two double beds; you and I can share one."

"But, I can't share a bed with anyone." The girl says almost fearfully.

"Don't worry; I don't swing that way, if that's what you're worried about." Andie smiled. The girl blushed, and Andie laughed. "Sorry honey, I was just teasing ya."

"Andie, you are sooo bad." Logan said, and chuckled softly. They continued to walk to the motel, the girl was anxious, Logan could smell. He opened the room with his key and opened the door.

"I believe our new friend will probably want to use the shower first. Am I right?" Andie said looking at the girl. The girl threw the most grateful look yet. She nodded her head.

"Sure, go on kiddo, you just get cleaned up first. I can wait." He gave her a kind smile. The girl dropped her satchel and opened it to remove some clean clothes and she dashed into the bathroom.

"Ya know, you're being awfully generous here. What's the deal?" Logan asked Andie.

"Kindness is its own reward. Besides, she just a kid and needs a little help from those who won't take advantage of her." Andie said smiling.

"Yeah, alright, but I'm not makin' a habit out of being a good guy." Logan grumbled.

"But, you are a good guy." Andie said smiling sweetly.

"What are you trying to do, wreck my reputation?" He said angrily growling fiercely. Andie just giggled at him. "Stop that! You're supposed to be scared of me! I'm a mean, dangerous, badass!"

Andie just started laughing at him and couldn't stop. She nearly fell to the floor laughing.

"I am a dangerous badass, I am!!!" He practically shouted. That only served to make Andie laugh louder and harder at him. "I am dangerous! Just ask any of those guys from the cage!"

That was almost too much for Andie, she hit the floor and was now rolling in gasps of laughter and unable to breath. Tears were now coursing down her cheeks.

Logan was now at a loss for words and didn't know how to react to a woman who felt no fear of him in any form. He huffed and dropped himself into the only chair in the room.

He turned on the TV hoping to at least find some kind of solace in an old movie, or something other then Andrea's laughter. Andie caught her breath and began to get herself under control.

"I'm really sorry, honest." She still had the giggles. He glared at her. The look was obvious, even to her in her state of mirth. _Yeah, right. Of course you are._ Which; unfortunately set her off again.

"Oh shut up!" He grumbled. She settled down some and flashed him a huge delighted smile at him. He tore off his jacket and flung it across the room and he huffed and stared knives at her from the chair. She wiggled her fingers at him playfully, and he rolled his eyes in response.

The old black and white movie barked unceasingly at them while each took a turn in the bathroom for their showers. Logan even calmed down from his hissy fit at Andrea. He was the last one out and the steam from the hot water followed him out of the bathroom. He had put on a clean pair of jeans and he was shirtless and wasn't wearing any socks or shoes.

Normally, Logan went around naked in motel rooms and slept in the nude, but since he was now sharing his room with two females he felt that he should at least be almost a gentleman. Andie didn't show the slightest interest in him and the girl was obviously not of legal age. She was obvious still nervous about something although both he and Andie show not the least interest in her, that way.

"What's the matter kid, ya alright?" Logan asked, seeing the fear on her face. "We're not gonna hurt ya." Logan said gently.

"Yeah, I know." She said in that southern accent that melted him to the floor, but he didn't show it. "It's just that I, umm, well."

"Spit it out gal, what's the problem? Aren't you tired? Just take off some of those clothes and climb under the covers. It'll be warmer there and you won't need all that covering." Andie said, smiling reassuringly.

"It's well; you'll probably want me to leave, if I tell you." She said almost too soft for them to hear.

"Go ahead kid, there's nothing that you can tell us that will make you leave." Logan said.

"I'm, I'm, I'm a mutant." She closed her eyes and waited for the yelling. There was none, and she opened her eyes cautiously. She saw that not only were they not yelling, they were looking at each other with knowing smiles.

"So? What's the deal?" Andie said in a rather bored tone.

"HUH?" The girl said, surprised.

"Your mutation…what is it?" Andie asked.

"My skin, it hurts people when they touch it." She blurted out. "Aren't you going to ask me to leave? I mean it's really dangerous for anyone to be around me." She blinked at the reactions, or rather lack of reactions to her statement.

Andie merely chuckled and held her right hand palm up. A large ball of energy appeared above her palm hissing and crackling with tendrils of electric bolts emitting from it. It then faded away. Logan lifted up one of his hands and made a fist then a set of three sharp blades came out of his hands behind his knuckles at breakneck speed with a Snikt sound.

"You're mutants too!" The girl exclaimed in surprise. The two adults laughed kindly at her.

"Yep," said Logan.

"Come on kid. Ya got a name?"

"It's Rogue." The girl said.

"That's not a name, that's a description. What's you're real name, hon?" Andrea asked.

"Marie." She smiled at the woman.

"Hello Marie. I'm Andrea, call me Andie. This is Wolverine, call him Logan." Logan grunted a greeting. "That means, 'nice to know ya kid'." Andie said giggling. "And if you're wondering if you'll hurt me…." Andie said, and she leaned up and touched Marie on the face. Marie gasped. She was surprised that not only didn't she feel any power coming from Andie she felt no memories either. "I have a field of protection around me; you couldn't hurt me unless I let ya." She grinned at the girl. Marie's mouth dropped open in surprise. A tear rolled down her face. Since her mutation kicked in, she hadn't been able to touch anyone. "Need a hug, hunny?" Marie nodded. Andrea pulled her arms around her and gave her a tight hug. A delighted and tearful laugh escaped Marie and the girls giggled for a while.

"Hey, would you two mind holding it down over there, I'm trying to catch the end of this movie. Casablanca is coming up next, and I don't want any of your girl pajama party ruining it, savvy?" Logan said sternly.

"Yes, daddy." Andrea said, teasingly. "We'll keep it down, besides I want to see it too. It's like the best movie ever made. Hey Marie, have you ever seen Casablanca?"

"A long time ago, I think." Marie said quietly.

"Come on let's get settled in the bed and wait for it. It's gonna be good."

Marie hadn't felt this good since her mutation set in and was all smiles and giggles. The two females settled on the chosen bed and got under the covers and propped themselves up with pillows. Logan shot them a disgusted look. They giggled at him again. He turned away with a sour look on his face.

"Girls, can't live with them, can't kill them." Logan mutter loud enough for the girls to hear, and they only chortled at him some more. He sighed it was going to be a long night and an even longer day tomorrow.


	2. CHAPTER: 2 DAY 1

Summary: Someone's messed time up and it's up to Logan's kids to set it right again.

Genre: General/Adventure/Humor

Rating: PG 13 for language

Reviews: Yes

* * *

BEEN THERE, DONE THAT….AGAIN: DAY 1

* * *

The trio had breakfast together and Marie simply wolfed down her meal without as much as taking a breath it seemed.

Logan was feeling pretty good. The girls had settled down after Casablanca started and were pretty quiet during the movie. There were only a few comments made during the movie and they seemed to enjoy it a lot. Andrea seemed to know the movie word for word and during some of the scenes she almost acted them out. But other then that it was a rather uneventful night. The girls fell asleep somewhere between an Old Charlie Chan flick and some old fashioned newsreel type of presentation, which seemed quite familiar to him although he was certain he hadn't seen it before then.

Andie had opted for traveling in the camper while she let Marie sit in the front seat with Logan. The girls were chatting away when Marie asked Logan if he was going to buckle up his seatbelt. Logan got a little pissed at that and all of a sudden the truck came crashing to a halt after hitting a tree that was sprawled across the road. Logan went crashing thru the windshield and slid in the snow yards away in front of the truck.

A fire started in the camper and Andie being of sound mind and very quick, put it out.

"Marie! Are you alright?!" She waited for an answer.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But what about Logan?" She asked in a panic.

"Don't worry about him, he'll be fine." She noticed that Marie was starting to panic. The fire was out, but the fear was still there. "Don't panic Marie, calm down. Put your hand on the button to release the buckle. It will unlock if you press down hard on it." Andie instructed Marie. Marie, with Andrea's calm voice giving her precise instructions calmed down. "Stay here inside. We're about to have company." Marie looked at her with wide eyes.

"How do you know?"

"Trust me. You don't want to know." She watched Logan get to his feet. He staggered a little.

"I guess his mutation has something to do with his claw things." Marie said.

"Yeah, he is a healer, a fast one." While she was explaining to Marie about Logan's gift, it was demonstrating itself before their eyes. His wounds closed up and healed. It looked like nothing happened to him.

"Wow, that's amazing!"

"You girls alright? Are you hurt?" He called to them.

"We're fine, Logan. Nothing broken, we are not damaged!" Andrea said, "Heads up, here he comes." She said only loud enough for Marie to hear.

Logan's nostrils flared and he popped his claws. A large brown mass charged out of the trees and attacked him. The fight was fast but brutal. The coup de grace was a tree trunk used as a bat to clobber Logan, who went flying…. landing on the hood of the truck.

Marie was terrified. Andrea grumbled and grossed. She left the camper and got the motorcycle from the trailer.

"God, I hate this part." She grumbled under her breath. She started the bike up and revved it up and rode it out of the trailer. The large man was striding quickly to the truck and looked up startled when Andrea rode the motorcycle at him. She jumped off and the bike; she sent it flying into him, she shot one of her balls of energy into the bike it exploded taking the huge man with it and they both went soaring over the trees.

"Oh, my god, you've killed him!!" Marie screamed.

"Not bloody likely. Quick Marie help me get Logan into the camper, I'm gonna need help, he weighs like a quarter of a ton. Well, don't sit there all day, we haven't got that much time before Vic recovers from his little accident!" Andrea was ordering Marie around trying to get her to respond.

Marie was finally moving in the directions that Andie was giving her. With a great deal of effort they lugged their friend off the hood and placed him in the back of the trailer.

"He's gonna kill me for blasting his Harley." Andie said, covering up Logan with a blanket and putting something under his head. "He'll be out for hours. Stay here with him Marie, while I drive us out of here." Andie climbed out of the truck and blasted the tree trunk that was across the road, and cleared it away. She got in on the drivers side and knew that the truck would start. It was a durable thing after all. It did and she took off down the road. The hole in the windshield made for a very cold ride. But it being cold would be better then taking on the big guy any day.

She heard Marie quietly talking to Logan. She smiled; it was just as she remembered. Marie had it bad for him. Not to unusual, women just loved him.

After driving at top speed over the icy road for about 20 minutes, Andie stopped the truck. She got out and climbed into the camper. She grabbed her satchel and opened it. She was shivering to beat the band and she was so cold. She rifled thru her satchel looking for something that she knew she had. Ah ha! There it was, on the bottom. It was a roll of see-thru duck tape that she had brought along just for this occasion. She grabbed a hand towel and exited the camper and clambered onto the hood of the truck. She wiped the windshield dry and unrolled lengths of tape long enough to go over the hole that Logan had made. It took four strips to cover the hole completely and to make sure it didn't come off she taped the ends of the strips down as well. She got back into the truck and repeated the process on the inside. There! That should keep the cold wind out for the rest of the journey. She knew the crash damaged the heater so it was going to be a cold ride. But it need not be a windy ride.

"Logan still hasn't woke up yet." Marie said worried.

"He'll be out of it for a good while yet. He took a rather good hit from Vic, I must say." Andie said.

"Who's Vic? That large creature who attacked Logan?" Marie asked.

"He's not a creature; he's a fellow mutant who goes by the name of Sabretooth. He works for Magneto at the moment." Marie looked very scared and she smelled it too. "Look, Marie it's going to be alright. Just keep an eye on Logan and I'll get us some help. There should be a phone in Elk Horn and I'll send for the Marines then, okay?" Andie said soothingly.

"Thanks Andie, I feel better now. I'm sorry; I didn't mean to lose it." Marie said bravely.

"You didn't lose it; you're pretty brave for a sixteen year old." Andie smiled at her. "Well, we're not gonna get to Elk Horn by sitting here talking. I better start this old heap up and get back on the road." She checked on Logan again and gave Marie a reassuring pat on the face. Marie smiled brightly and nodded.

After another two hours on the road they hit another little community complete with a garage and grocery store combined.

"Marie, stay inside the truck and don't leave it for any reason at all until I give you the all's clear, okay? It's very important that you do exactly what I say." Andie said firmly. Marie just nodded. Andie uncovered Logan a bit and started pawing thru his jacket. She pulled out his wallet and took a good sum of cash. She mumbled something about paying him back later, and she jumped out of the camper and closed the door.

Andie dashed inside the store/garage and started pouncing on the goods inside. Three blankets….check. Order of three hamburgers, fries and one large coffee, and one milk…check. She paid for the blankets and took them to the truck and gave them to Marie and told her to bundle up. She gave one to Logan, Andie was not surprised. Andie went back into the store and exchanged a ten note for a roll of quarters.

Good, the pay phone was working this time. She feed the hungry phone quarters and made her long distance phone call. She was hoping she wasn't going to be too late. She dialed the number she had memorized.

She just hoped that someone would answer the phone and not give her a hard time and get her in touch with the old professor.

"Come on, somebody answer the phone, I'm running out of time." She griped and hissed out loud to herself. The store clerk gave her an odd look. Then she went back to the kitchen to turn the hamburgers.

"Finally! Yes I want to speak to Professor Xavier. It's an emergency! Don't give me that Jubilee, I don't have time for this…just tell him I need to talk to him. No, he won't know me, but I know him. Just don't take forever….I need to talk to him now!" She bounced up and down on her toes and thumped the phone with her fingernails nervously.

"Good. Professor Xavier. You don't know me, but I really need your help. The very large man who works for your old friend is after me and my friends. We are here in Elk Horn a couple of hours away from Laughlin City here in Canada. Look I know…He really is going to be very angry when he catches up to me. You do! Excellent. Tell them to hurry won't you? I really appreciate this. I'll be able to explain in more detail when I see you in person. Good-bye and thanks." She hung up and heaved a sigh of relief. So far…. so good.

Andie went over the counter to wait for her order. "Could I have my coffee now, please?"

"Of course, not a problem, ma'am. You got a hold of your friend?"

"Yeah, he's sending someone to pick us up. Gosh, it's cold today." Andie said.

"Sure is," The woman said pouring Andie some coffee in a to-go mug. Andie put some creamer and sugar in it and put the lid on it and drank it gratefully. She was going to need it. The ones Xavier were sending will never make it before Vic shows up, they never did.

Her order was filled and she took and paid for the order then went back to the truck. She opened the camper and climbed in bearing food.

"Here ya go Marie, a burger, fries and milk. I know you probably want something hot to drink, but you really need the milk." Andie said handing over the paper bag. The aroma of the food filled the camper. She secretly wanted the smell to wake up Logan, but she knew he wouldn't be waking up until all the excitement was over.

Andie dug out her hamburger from the bag and started eating quickly. She chomped the fries and burger, taking turns eating them. Taking quick sips of coffee she hurriedly gobbled her food.

"Andie, I know you're probably hungry, but why are you eating so fast?" Marie asked between bites.

"I need the energy. I spent a lot blasting the bike and the tree and I'm going to need even more when he gets here." She explained between bites herself.

"You're acting like you know what is going to happen. Are you a forecaster?" Marie asked.

"No, it's just that…..I rather not explain right now." Marie was quick, and she caught on super fast. She was almost done eating when she heard the roar. It practically shook the truck. Marie's eyes went wide.

"A bear?!" She asked afraid.

"No, worse," Andie said swallowing her last bite, taking a sip of coffee. "A Sabretooth."

"The big man that you blew up with the motorcycle?" Marie's mouth dropped open.

"The big man that I blew up with the motorcycle." Andie confirmed.

"But, but how??!!" Marie asked. "How come he's not dead, he should be dead." Marie said shocked.

"He's like Logan, he has a healing factor that beats the band and he's really, really tough." Andie had to grin. She knew more about Sabretooth then the average person would know. She knew his weakness, his strengths and his ticklish spots, too. Not that many knew he had ticklish spots, or weaknesses, but he did…and she knew them all.

Andie took a final swig of coffee and started taking her jacket and pants off. Under her pants was a slick black skin tight pair of pants and under her flannel shirt was also a skin tight black shirt to match her pants. She dug thru her satchel again and came up with a six inch long object that looked like the handle of a light saber. She wrapped a black bandana around her head and looked at Marie.

"No matter what goes on out there; no matter what you hear. Stay put. Your life and Logan's are counting on doing just that. I can handle myself and take care of myself, even against Sabretooth, so don't leave this camper until I give you the word. You do understand, right Marie. Just stay here. I will be fine. Just don't draw attention to yourself, that's my job." Andie said firmly, and then she smiled. "It's going to be alright." Logan chose that moment to groan. Marie turned her attention to him. Good, that's just what she needed Andie thought.

She jumped out of the camper and met Sabretooth outside.

He was stomping his way towards the truck and camper knowing that his prey was inside. But the woman in black was in his way. She looked and smelled familiar. Oh, yeah, she was the one who clobbered him with the motorcycle and blasted him with a ball of energy. She was spunky without a doubt. She had potential, and he grinned. But business first, pleasure later.

"Hold it right there, Victor Creed!" She shouted at him. It sounded more like she was scolding him and there wasn't a trace of fear in her voice. He stopped.

"You know my name, gal?" Victor asked.

"I know a lot more about you then your name, Vic." She grinned. "I can't let you finish your job, ya know." Andie said.

"Ya got a name there, babe?" Sabretooth growled. She seemed interesting.

"Just call me Black Fire, Vic." Andie grinned. "And you're not getting by me." She stated it like it was a fact and not bravado like he knew it would be.

"You can't stop me frail." Sabretooth said, sneering.

"Yes I can, and I'm anything but frail, babe." She taunted him with a smile he found rather sexy. She smelled like she was attracted to him. Well, this might be interesting. He charged her and too his surprise when he got to her, she was not there. Huh?

Sabretooth whirled about looking for the frail Black Fire. She wasn't anywhere to be seen. "Up here, kiddo!" He looked up and she was hovering above him.

He grunted, impressed. "Neat trick, babe." He said smoothly.

"If you liked that one, this one will beat it." In her hand a ball of light glowed, His eyes narrowed. Yeah, it was time to get moving out of the way. He knew how powerful that trick was. He dodged the ball of energy and leaped up and grabbed her. "Oh my, a bear hug, just love those." He grinned and started to hug her even tighter, and tighter. But something wasn't right. She should be screaming in pain and having trouble breathing. He was trying to crush her, but it wasn't working.

"That's kinda nice there big guy. Say, mind if I return that hug." She grinned at him, nicely. 'Uh oh, it looks as if I bit off more then I can chew', thought Sabretooth. She did hug him back and found he had trouble breathing and she was crushing him! A little frail gal was crushing him!! He smelt the air get charged up with ozone, oh no!

The electric energy hissed a crackled all about him. It was like he had grabbed hold of a huge live electrical cable. With a huge burst of energy she sent him flying head over heels yards away and he fell to the snow face first and slid yards more. He stopped and just laid there for a few moments. His mind was racing. Who was she? Why didn't he know of her? Why didn't Eric know about her? They were all good questions. She was powerful!

Black Fire lightly touched down onto the snow and waited. She saw his shoulders heaving. A muffled sound came up from the snow. If it had been anyone else, she would have assumed that they were sobbing. She knew for a fact that he wasn't.

She saw him rise up and sit on his knees and he threw his head back and laughed. It was a booming laugh. It was taking his breath away. He carried on like that for sometime before getting to his feet. She heard him gasp for breath as he got himself under control.

"Damn gal! Now that is what I call a hug!!" He said shaking his head like a cat and shaking his arms to clear the tingle that she knew he would have to have after a blast like that.

"Like my hugs?? You should try my kisses!" She yelled back at him. She told herself not to flirt with him, but she couldn't stop herself. She had to remind herself that this was a different Victor Creed, not the one that she knew. But she couldn't quiet contain her feelings for him. She saw his eyes narrow as he sniffed the air. A lewd half grin spread over his face.

"Ya know, I bet I could beat you, if you weren't carting all those powers of yours." Sabretooth purred.

"Oh, I see. You're challenging me to a one on one, without using powers? Uh huh. Well, I'll tell ya what. I'll bet you I can hold my own with you without my powers. You have my word; that I won't use my powers to fight you."

"Yer on, frail." He snarled. She knew he would not hold back and she would not either. It was a good thing that she had trained long and hard all her life. Because it was a fight for her life; a fight for a lot of lives; hers, her families' and millions of others as well. "Let's you and me tango!" He growled. She just stood there. "Whatcha waiting for, frail?"

"Well, in a tango, the gentleman usually leads. Ah, no offense there big guy." She grinned.

"None taken," he snarled. She knew he hated to be called a gentleman. Sabretooth was an African Bull Elephant in battle. The roar and charge was his trademark. It was perfected to his specifications. The roar with teeth showing and eyes ablaze were to make most grown men cower in fear. To her, it was almost a song. She smiled at him as he charged. He was almost on her when he found himself flying over her head.

Now how in the world did that happen?? He slid on the snow and spun around and was suddenly looking at the dray skies. "Hey, you're not supposed to use your powers." He griped.

"I didn't. It's a move from some of the open hand marshal arts. What do think…. effective, no?" She refrained from laughing at him.

He got to his feet and gave her a look that bordered on respect. He would have to treat this woman with a little more then just brute force. She wasn't afraid of him in the least. She was fast and skilled. He hadn't even seen her move, she had said she wasn't using her powers and he believed her. Her style was familiar to say the least.

"Who taught you how to fight, Black Fire?" Sabretooth asked. He was curious. Her training was very good.

"I was taught by one of the best. My father, he's the best at what he does." She grinned. She saw him lower his eyebrows. That phrase was too familiar as well. Andie waited, he was building himself for another charge. And sure enough without his usual fanfare he charged her quickly. She was more then ready for his attack. She threw out her leg and tripped him nicely and jabbed him in the back with her elbow.

Now he was getting perturbed. He was spending far too much time on the snow. Twice she had thrown him on the ground without breaking a sweat.

"You can't win, Vic. So just go back to Eric and tell him he's not getting the girl." Andie said quietly. She saw him heave a mighty sigh.

"Ya know I can't." Vic said.

"Yeah, I know. Shall we continue to tango, or would you rather switch to the cha cha?" She giggled. He smiled.

"I prefer the tango. Shall we try that again? I'll be ready for ya this time." He said.

She doubted that, she had some tricks that he didn't know about at this time. He approached her slowly and stopped only a few feet away. She looked up at him.

"We don't need to do this, Vic. Just go back to Eric." She sounded like she didn't want to hurt him anymore. He caught that. How strange.

"I can't. Give me the girl, and I won't hurt ya." He said quietly.

"You can't hurt me anyway, and no, the girl stays with me. Don't make me break my word. I really don't want to hurt you anymore. I really don't. But I will stop you. I have to stop you. And I will continue to stop you….. as long or as often as it takes." She said sadly.

He was beginning to get confused. What she said made no sense to him. But he didn't doubt her word about not wanting to hurt him. It was confusing. Her scent told him that she found him attractive and she wanted him. But her actions says, don't piss me off and you can't have the girl. Then they both heard it. It was the Blackbird, right on time.

Sabretooth snarled and was all set to charge the jet, even before it touched the ground. Black Fire touched Sabretooth on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Vic….the dance is over. Time for you to take a nap." He whirled around quickly. He was all set to backhand her. She grabbed him by the wrist and suddenly he found himself losing consciousness. "Sorry, I really am. Too much is at stake. Have good nap, love." She whispered. Did he hear right? Must be what……………….his eyes rolled and he fell gently to the ground.

The Blackbird touched down. The hatch opened and two people walked down a ramp.

"It's about time you two got here!" Andie said irritably. "I've got one injured man in the truck and a scared teenager too!" She scolded. She bent down and reached into Vic's big overcoat and pulled out a device. She turned and walked over to the truck.

"Marie, its all clear! You can come out now, help is here." The camper door and the two people saw a young beautiful girl stick her head out of the camper door.

"Andie, he's waking up." She said looking inside.

"Of course he is." Andie said sarcastically. She sighed.

After wrestling Logan to the jet after parking the truck behind the garage and getting his stuff and explaining why he no longer had his Harley, the three of them got into the jet. Logan growled and kicked Vic in the ribs as he passed by. Andie smacked him on the back of his head. He shot her a dangerous look, which she ignored. The Blackbird took off and they were on the way to New York.


	3. CHAPTER 3:

BEEN THERE: MEETING OF THE ALPHA MALES

The trip to New York in the Blackbird was uneventful, except the fact that Logan kept shooting knives in Andie's direction with his piercing eyes, over his Harley's death by fire. Marie was too flabbergasted by the whole affair to do anything but look out the window in wonder as clouds and ground fly by below them. Andie was finishing up her coffee.

"Logan, you know…I'm not that easily intimidated by you; your stares are not hurting me."

"That's a damn shame. I really liked that bike a lot. I practically built it from the ground up and you destroy it!" He growled.

"Well, it was either that, or let _him_ finish what he started with." She smiled sweetly. "Besides, I can get you a new bike, or maybe Scott will loan you his." Andie snickered.

"What!?" A shout came from the pilot's chair.

"You mean you don't have a bike?" Andie said innocently.

"You're being very generous with things that aren't yours, are you?" Scott said somewhat irritated.

"Tell me about it!" Said Logan, sourly, which gained a chuckle from the woman with white hair. "And what are you snickering at, darlin'?" Logan said, shooting one of his glare knives at her. She turned back to continue to co-pilot the jet still smiling.

After the jet landed in the hanger the five people disembarked down the ramp. Marie's eyes widened with wonder, Logan scuffed at the place and Andie acted like she'd been there before.

"If you will follow me…." Scott said motioning to the trio, he lead them to the med-labs. Logan's nose crinkled at the medicinal smell of the place and Marie seemed a bit nervous.

A beautiful redhead appeared and nodded at them. "Hello, I'm Dr. Jean Grey. I'm very pleased to meet you. If you will bear with me for a while, I'll give each you a physical." Logan just huffed.

"Don't need medical attention, darlin'. But I wouldn't mind if you give me your undivided attention." He grinned, very much in seduce mode. "Ahem!" That came from Scott. "You need a cough drop or somethin' Red Eye?" Logan asked.

"Dr. Grey is my fiancé, and I would appreciate it if you gave her your respect." Scott said firmly.

"I'd rather give her my…." Logan said, and Andie hastily interrupted.

"Logan, it might be a good idea if you would kindly keep your hormones to yourself." Andie said sternly.

"What are you, my mother?" Logan said, sneering at Andie. Dr. Grey and Scott watched this byplay with some amusement. They didn't miss the gleam in her eye as she stared down the wild-haired man with no fear, and with no little humor. Marie lost her nervousness and giggled lightly. Logan shot her a hurt look. "Fine!" Growling…. He practically spat out the word, "I'll behave myself. You still owe me girl!" Logan was a bit put out.

"Yeah, you have no idea how much." She whispered. Logan's brow knotted in confusion at her quiet words. She looked at him with innocence on her face. He scuffed. "Innocence…my ass!" He muttered, almost loud enough for all to hear. Andie chuckled at him. He heaved a great sigh. It was going to be a long day.

Marie was so pleased that they had told her that she could stay and go to school there. Both Andie and Logan were welcomed as guests and were given rooms to sleep in. The Professor had spent a good deal of the day showing Logan the school and trying to get him interested in staying as well. Logan was somewhat hesitant in making any kind of decision and the Professor wasn't applying any pressure. Andie of course made herself right at home, much to everyone's surprise she didn't need to be shown around any at all.

During dinner Professor Xavier tried to gently prod Andie and get a reading from her, but she was able to fend him off with ease and practice, which made Xavier more curious about her. Logan continued to growl and scuff at the folks at the school. The boys were scared of him and the girls found him adorable and amusing. Marie continued to smile at him engagingly. He tried flirting with Jean, but both Andie and Scott kept sidetracking him with expertise. It came to a screeching halt when Jean finally snickered at him outright. Tired of being the butt of a joke he couldn't seem to get, he went into the room he was assigned and went to sleep.

Then the nightmares started. Andie knowing the turn of events stood outside of his room a bit to the side and waited. Marie came into the room looking all concerned and started calling Logan gently and then more loudly. With a shout of anger and growl of attack he awoke suddenly and the familiar ching of metal claws came shooting out of his hand and he bolted upright. The claws slipped into Marie with the ease of a heated butter knife and with the scent of blood he came instantly awake. The claws retracted quickly and a look of shock and grief took over his face. He called for help; Marie took her hand and placed her fingers gently on his face. He didn't stop her but looked like he was surprised and in pain. The room was getting crowded as children from the wing and a few adults had come at his call. The wounds on Marie were closing up fast and she was able to breath. Finally she let go of him and he collapsed onto the floor in an exhausted pile. She turned to Ororo and quietly and meekly said.

"It was an accident." Then she fled the room. The teachers of the school were hurrying to get Logan settled into his bed again. They found out that was easier said then done, he was heavy, unexpectedly heavy.

Andie stood outside of the room and didn't bother going in. She knew what was going on. Xavier had come into the room and was talking with Logan.

The bond that was now in motion from this night was only the first step. In the afternoon Andie found herself standing outside in the sun. She smelt the familiar scent of an enemy. Should she let things occur as they had or must or interfere? Every time she had interfered though; changed something critical to alter everything. No, she would just let it be for now. Knowing that the boy talking to Marie was not the one she thought he was she allowed it to happen. It bugged her though. She saw Marie bolt for the mansion. Events were set in motion that would make or break the world. Andie was pissed that the enemy was able to get around without detection. She stalked up to the metamorph and slugged him/her. The metamorph hit the ground with a thud and was surprised at the attack.

"Don't even try to get out of it Mystique." Andie said firmly. "You've done your damage…not get out of here before I lose what's left of my temper!" Andie said and started to glow from head to toe.

"Who are you?" Mystique asked with her own unusual voice.

"Trust me Raven, you don't really want to know. Just leave here and don't come back I know your scent and you can't take any form I can't detect. Beat it!!" Andie growled and a ball of light appeared in her hand. Mystique's yellow eyes showed surprise, Vic had told her of someone called Black Fire, and she supposed that this woman was her. Any one who was able to take down Sabretooth by herself was not to be trifled with. Mustering what dignity she could put together, Mystique made a break for it. Andie watched as Mystique raced out of sight.

"So now it begins." She heaved a large sigh. She wished she could stop what was going to happen, but it had too. She hoped everything would go as it had originally gone. But there were no guarantees, none that it would. Andie went back into the mansion and grabbed something to eat to restore her energy that she had used the day before on Sabretooth. Tonight was gonna be hard to deal with and she meant to see it through….again.

Classes were over and some of the kids were watching a movie. She heard the chorus of "Groundhog Day!! And she started to chuckle and laugh…..tooo right she muttered to herself under her breath.

The hours dragged by slowly and it started getting dark. Logan had taken off on Scott's motorcycle and the Professor and Jean had headed to the railway station as well. It wouldn't be long before everyone was back at the mansion, everyone except Marie of course; bickering and complaining about whose fault is was that she was gone.

To be perfectly honest with herself she really didn't want to hear the arguments or anything else for that matter, but she did manage to hear the little conversation with Storm about choosing a side. Logan opened the door and the man who started all of the grief and bitterness the Mutant Registration Act came to the door looking for Dr. Jean Grey and fell into Logan's arms.

Dr. Grey had set Senator Kelly up the best that she could. Without really studying very hard she knew that he was dying. She couldn't stop it from happening. The rest of them went to the main office to talk about the findings of her tests.

Andie watched as they left the med-lab and she walked over to the Senator. She didn't feel the slightest bit sorry for him. To be perfectly honest he had brought this tragedy on himself…all by himself.

"So, here he lays….the man who started it all. Don't think I don't know that you're the one who came up with that Act in the first place." Andie said angrily. "You have no idea what you have started, do you. The events that are taking place now will set the events of the future….years from now…. death….hatred of everyone who is not like anyone else will start a holocaust that will make the Third Reich did look like a picnic." She said hotly to him. He looked at her in confusion.

"I don't understand."

"Of course not. Your kind never does. Just think…..you are the reason millions…no….billions will die and suffer and just because you think that mutants are dangerous. What is more dangerous Senator? The ones who can do things just because they're born different or the ones that make war on them; because they are. Mutants don't want to be different, but evolution and God had other ideas. The future is bleak Mr. Senator because of your fear and hatred of those who are different. I was born a mutant and the population of mutants will not stop growing simply because you hate and fear them. You can't stop evolution….it's been tried. I came back from the future time that you and your cohorts created. I wish I could share the pain and suffering that will befall your and my kind of people over the next few years. But sadly I cannot, you will be dead shortly and I wish I could feel sorry for you…but I can't. You began something that will take on a life of its own. Pray that it can be stopped here tonight, for when it is begun the toll will be incredible. If it can be stopped, there may be hope for all of us, not just mutants but for normal humans too. You get the chance to ask God in person why he's creating mutants in the first place, just hope he forgives you for beginning the second holocaust against those who…. up to now had not done anything to you. Do you know why Eric did this? He was a survivor of the first one. Three strikes against him. Polish. Jewish. Mutant." The Senator paled even more. "He didn't want to see it again. I mean if you had survived something like that….would you?"

The Senator had nothing to say. What could he say to that? She must be insane to say she's from the future.

"No, I'm not insane…..I am from the future. My brother is a genius of the highest degree. Of course he's not the only one who had found the answer to time travel. I mean that's why I'm here. To stop the interference of someone who wanted everything to change and it worked. That is why my brother sent me here. To fix it back the way it was originally. I've been doing this for years now. Every time I go back, nothing is the way it should be…so here I am….again. Groundhog Day!" Andie chuckled.


	4. CHAPTER 4: LET'S GET BUSY

BEEN THERE DONE THAT...AGAIN: CHAPTER 4: LET'S GET BUSY

* * *

Senator Kelly looked at her in it be possible? Look at him thinking of what is possible! Here he was laying in a med-lab in a place for mutants and he was now one of them. The look on her face of was one of anger, pity and disgust. Not from the fact he was now a mutant…but what he had wrought on the world by his bigotry and hatred and fear. Fear….that's what this was all about. Fears of the unknown…fear of what is different…fear of the future that wasn't as what he saw it as. It was a short walk to hell from there and he had started walking it the moment that he spoke and wrote up that bill. He gulped and sighed both in regret and pain.

"Well, blondie….I'd love to stay around and bid you ado…but I have to go prepare to save the world…..again. Ta ta!" Andie said gaily and turned to leave the med-lab giving him a cheery wave good-bye as she walked out the door. He heard the doors whisper close.

He lay on the hard bed alone thinking. How could've he been so blind and stupid…not thinking that there would be those who would fight back against him. He thought that he was right…. that all mutants were dangerous and evil. Evil was not a word to be tossed about carelessly. She had put him in a very small stomach twisting category….with Hitler and all the others of that kind. He was to go down in history with his name uttered in the same breath as with Hitler! My god, what had he done?

Andie went to her room; she put on her black outfit. At least it would match the X uniforms now. She wrapped the black bandana around her head and covered her hair, making sure that it didn't get into her eyes. She pulled on her boots and gave them an affectionate slap. She picked up her retractable staff, there was a good chance she would use it, or not. Either way, if she left it behind she'd felt like she was going naked.

She heard the scream of "Professor!" Andie knew that it was getting close to the time to go to Liberty Island to continue the duel for the world's leaders' lives. A half hour later Jean decided to use Cerebro to find Rogue. Andie would have told them where they were going, she did that once and the recuperations from that were extensive; so she stayed silent.

Loading into the Blackbird the five of them strapped themselves in. Scott was still a little antsy about letting Andie go, but he had remembered seeing her defeat Sabretooth with just a touch. She'll be a help, he supposed. Could she work in a team? He didn't know that about her at all. He knew that Logan would be a pain in the butt. Logan would not stand by while Rogue was in danger and do nothing. He knew that Logan would go after her himself, by himself if he had too. Best not press his luck any further.

"You actually go out in these things?" Wolverine asked quietly.

"What would you prefer?" Scott said deadpanned, "Yellow spandex?" Everyone gave him a side glance and Andie stifled a chuckle and covered it with a weak cough.

With Storm giving them fog cover, the jet approached Liberty Island quickly.

"You call that a landing," Logan said in the same tone he used before about the uniforms. So, Andie thought, this is where the teasing about piloting started.

They disembarked from the jet and walked over to the Statue of Liberty. Looking up they immediately noticed that Magneto had done some new decorating himself on the old girl. The entered and walked thru the gift shop and thru the metal detector which Logan was obliged to skewer with his claws when it protested his entry with a piercing whine of alert. It died a horrible death as Cyclops glared at him then smiled when Logan presented him with one claw extended.

"Someone's here." Logan simply stated and started to walk off. "Keep an eye out, Cyclops." Logan stated and left the room searching. He came back from another direction.

"Did you find anyone?" Cyclops asked.

"No, but I know they're here," and was interrupted by an attack by another Wolverine as he attacked….himself. The look on everyone's face was priceless as the two Wolverines attacked one another. It was obvious who the fake one was at first when a smile came over his face and sent the other one a kiss.

They both held up a hand and said "Wait!" One of them slashed a rope with his claws and the door came down separating the team into two groups.

Toad found himself floating by Jean's telekinetics and he was shooting some sort of mucus out of his mouth at Jean that Black Fire sent right back into his own face.

"Hope you have an antidote for that stuff, Morty." Black Fire said chuckling. Jean started laughing so hard that she dropped him. He hit his face hard on the floor and the dried mucus shattered and he jumped up and ran away. Jean was about to go after him.

"Don't worry, Storm will take care of him. We need to get together with Scott." Working together they were able to unlock and open the door to free Scott from the next room that Mortimer had pushed him into on his initial attack.

"Wait, it's me." Wolverine said.

"Prove it." Cyclops said simply.

"You're a dick." He said matter of fact.

"Okay." Black Fire and Jean snickered at Cyclops simple reply.

"Don't you just love that male trait?" Black Fire asked conversationally.

"Immensely," Jean smiled broadly. Storm soon joined them and as a team they went up Lady Liberty's stairs.


	5. CHAPTER 5: WHITE WAVES

SUMMARY: Someone's been messing with times past and it's up to Logan's kids to fix it back the way it was.

For those who are enjoying this story...never fear it'll be finished soon.

* * *

BEEN THERE: WHITE WAVES

* * *

"Everyone, get out." Wolverine said quietly.

"Why? What's the matter?" Storm asked Logan cautiously.

"I can't move." Logan said tightly. Without any visible means he was picked up and thrown against the side of the wall and plastered to the statue's insides. The metal strips crinkled and crackled as they maneuvered to encase Wolverine and the others. Cyclops and Jean found themselves facing each other.

"You better close your eyes." Magneto said. Sabretooth snatched the visor off of Cyclops's face. Scott was breathing hard and he swallowed fearfully.

"As for you, let's points those claws in a safer direction." Wolverine tried to fight the pull of his arms, but they crossed across his chest anyway.

Some bad guy and good guy formalities were being followed as they exchanged points of view. Marie was screaming in fear. "Somebody please help me!"

"If you were so noble, it'll be you in that machine instead of her." Wolverine said venomously. Magneto gave him a glare and hovered himself to the torch.

Andie had held back and Magneto's power didn't have any effect on her in the least, so she remained quiet. The others didn't alert Magneto to her presence; Sabretooth scented her, but didn't inform Magneto. Better not to get her involved just now, she'd probably kick his ass again. Taking his frustration he swallowed it, he stalked around keeping an eye out on everybody and wondered if she was going to attack him again. He wasn't sure if he wanted her to or not. The desire to encounter her again was waging steadily. He glared at Logan who was frantically growling at Marie's screams. Not able to take any more he screamed and released his claws into his chest and freed himself from his metal bonds. He hit the floor hard and Sabretooth walked over and bent over him cautiously. In a flash Wolverine lived up to his name and attacked Sabretooth for all he was worth. They took their fight outside and Black Fire chooses that time to charge up the stairs to the bound group.

"About time you showed up, Andie." Jean said lightly.

"Hey, what's the point of a secret weapon, if everybody knows about it in advance?" Andie chuckled. "And since we're on a mission; I go by the name of Black Fire." She said pointing a blazing finger at the metal to heat it enough to break it.

As Black Fire hurried to release them from their bonds, they heard the fight rage overhead. A thump and the sound of claws embedding themselves into the side of the statue were heard and Jean flinched when the claws came thru just next to her face.

"Uh, Black Fire, you want to move that along?" Jean said whispering. Black Fire only chuckled. She kept up the heat and pulled hard.

"You can help me ya know." Black Fire said. "Your telekinesis should do the trick for you. I'll start on the others before Sabre gets here." Clomp, clomp! "Too late," Black Fire said snickering. Sabretooth stalked over to them.

"Going somewhere?" He said quietly. He stared at Storm.

"What?" Black Fire said irritably.

"She owes me a scream." He rumbled. Black Fire sighed heavily.

"Oh, you and your peccadilloes; honestly Vic….don't you ever change?" She thought a minute. "Oh, that's right…..you don't, well not much anyway." She chuckled at him huskily. Sabretooth just glared at her. She was keeping his attention for a reason he suspected. She grinned at him……… Logan should be entering about now……….

Sabretooth had whirled at the sound of Logan landing behind him. "Hey bub, I'm finished with you yet. Jean," he said holding up Cyclops's visor. "Dropped something?" The visor levitated for a moment or two and in about three heartbeats the visor was back on Cyclops's face and Sabretooth seeing what was coming; let out a roar. Red light streaked out and hit him squarely on the chest and he crashed thru the statue's wall and fell out and landed on the boat outside and thru the boat outside. Black Fire closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She looked at a watch on her wrist. It glowed green. She let out a deep relieved sigh. Jean looked at her in confusion.

It wasn't over yet, Marie was still screaming and Magneto was still bent on changing the world's leaders into mutants. The rescue was still in progress. A conversation among the heroes in black; then Wolverine was on his way to the torch. The waves of white radiation started to be emitted by the rings of the machine. Magneto strived; using what little of his power left he halted Logan's progress to free Marie.

"Cyclops, would you just quit stalling and shoot that crazy old coot, so Logan can save Marie and our collective mutant bacons!" Black Fire said hotly. Sure enough, Scott adjusted his visor and said.

"I have a shot, I'm taking it." A blast of red light hit Magneto squarely on his shoulder and the older mutant hit the railing floor hard with a yell of pain. Logan in that same moment brought down his lethal claws and made scrap metal out of Magneto's machine. Marie was slumped loosely in her bonds. While Black Fire and Jean, Scott and Storm watched breathlessly, Logan tore off his gloves with his teeth and embraced Marie like a lost child. Hope against hope that her mutant powers would bring her from the brink of death.

"Come on, come on." Andie said desperately. She glanced at her wrist watch. The light was blinking a deadly red. "No, no….please…." She whispered harshly. The light blinked and blinked then between flickers it blinked green and almost at the same moment she heard a gasp and a thump as Wolverine fell. Andie expelled the breath she was holding. She looked at her watch again and it was still blinking green. So far so good……………………


	6. CHAPTER 6 HEALING

BEEN THERE: HEALING

* * *

After leaving Magneto to the authorities and heading back to the mansion with the injured Wolverine….. Andie was very quiet. She watched Jean work quickly on patching up Logan. Marie was still in shock however, and some of Logan's most charming of qualities crept up out of her mouth and in action while on the flight back home.

After several days the battle injured X-Men started waking up. Andie had helped Marie in her quest not to become Logan. There were some close calls, but nothing of any real significance.

Most of the students knew of, but not the extent of just how the events occurred; pestered Andie for details, but she begged them off. She'd walk away, chuckling. "_You'll find out for yourself how it is…sooon enough kids."_ She would mutter as she walked away.

Logan was all packed up and ready to go as he tried sneaking out the door. Rogue caught him at the door. Andie watched the scene that would become legend for years to come.

"Hey! Running again?" She asked teasingly.

"Um, not really….I have some business to take care of up north." He said shyly.

He nudged at the white streaks in her hair.

"I kinda like it." She answered smiling coyly. "I don't want you to go." He took a sniff of her and looked down at his feet for a moment, thinking. Taking his dog tags off from around his neck and he took her gloved hand in his and placed them in her hand and closed them firmly.

"I'll be back, for this." Their eyes met; perhaps it meant he was coming back for more then just the dog tags.

Andie watched from the wings. The one thing she had never gotten tired of was this one moment. It still brought tears to her eyes. Knowing if she got it right this time, it would be the last time she would ever see them together.

Logan gave her one final look and left out the door. Marie stood at the entrance with dog tags firmly clinched in her hand. Andie walked to the entrance herself. She had her backpack and satchel with her too.

"Are you leaving too, Andie?" Marie asked sadly.

"Yeah, gotta go." Andie smiled, blinking away tears. "You'll be fine here. Don't worry……he'll be back." Andie said with a chuckle.

"I'm really sorry that two of the best friends I ever had are leaving." Marie sighed. She heaved a deep breath. "Will I ever see you again, Andie?"

"Yeah, yeah, you will. But it will be awhile though. Take care of yourself and well, you know just be yourself. That's the best person you can have to count on." Andie gave her a tight hug and went out the door quickly. She heard the motorcycle leave in a big hurry.

Andie saw Scott standing in the doorway of the garage as he watched Logan ride off on his bike.

"Gonna call the cops, or something?" Andie teased Scott as she walked over to him. He turned to look at her. "But then again, if you didn't want him to take that bike, you shouldn't have left it out in the open for him to see." She grinned big at him.

"It's not like he has a whole lot of money and not like I couldn't just build another one." Scott said in a dry tone. "This way, I can be sure he'll be back."

"As long as Rogue's here, he'll always be back." Andie said. Scott shot her a look. "What! You don't think that saving her life at least three times in the short time he's known her, counts for nothing, do you! He just flirts with Jean to get your dander up, that's all. He still cares about her, though. But then again, there are only a few that wouldn't." Her wrist watch started to beep insensately.

"What, is it time to take your medicine or something?" asked Scott.

"Kind of," Andie said quietly. A bright light appeared out of nowhere and it reflected somewhat like a ring of water.

"What the hell, is that?" Scott exclaimed.

"My ticket home," She turned to Scott. "Well, it's been great seeing you again, Uncle Scott. Take real good care of my mom now." A figure became clear behind the circle of light and ripples.

"Hey, sis! You might want to hurry this along. I think that's got it this time! Oh, hi Uncle Scott, nice seeing you again." The young man said, fiddling with some buttons. Scott stared at the man; it looked a lot like Logan only he had some softer features. The hair was black and wild, the eyes were brown and piercing and he had a very muscular build. Scott looked at everything with mouth agape.

"Just think of Marty McFly and it will really make sense. Believe it or not, it can happen and has. We don't really need the Delorian, but I really wish we had one but it can't send too much through time. I'd loved to tell you about a lot of stuff, but…..it's just best to allow things to go on as they should. That's the reason I'm here, somebody stopped it from being the way it was, so I'm trying to get it back together."

"Will I remember this?" Scott asked.

"Sure, but who are you going to tell that would believe you?" Scott opened his mouth to say something and then closed it again. He grinned. "One thing I can tell you is this. When things seem the hardest, it won't really be so." She said in a mysterious tone of a seer.

"Could you be any vaguer?" Scott said, angrily.

"Probably, but I do have to go. See ya Uncle Scott!" She exclaimed as she jumped into the circle of light and colors.


	7. EPILOG: COMING HOME

BEEN THERE: EPILOG: COMING HOME

* * *

"Welcome home sis. I think it's got it this time. I'll just have a quick check, just to make sure. Why don't you take a nap or a shower or something? You look exhausted."

"You know Sam; if we don't get this right this time…..you're going back next time. This is getting too hard to do." Andie said with a catch in her throat.

"Yeah, Dee Dee, I know." He smiled sadly at her. He watched her walk away to the back rooms to rest and maybe grab something to eat. He left the protected room and walked over to the computer to read up on the events that shaped his world….again. He could see why that Andrea was getting strung out, it was painful going back to see them…. again and again.

After a few hours he was satisfied that everything was back to normal, or as normal as it could be.

"So can we go home for real this time?" Andie asked walking into the room where her brother sat. "Because I really, really miss my family and my regular life," Andie said wearily.

"You and me both, sis. Yeah, I think it's safe to go home now. We've been at this a loooong time and I'm rather tired of this too." They quietly pack their belongings and locked up their secret lab and home. It was a quiet flight home in their aircraft and it flew silently towards home.

She walked into the garage to see all the lovely antique cars that were parked in the garage in an orderly fashion. Over by the workbench was an old motorcycle that someone very familiar was working feverishly on. She heard a familiar growl and a clang of a metal tool hit the concrete floor.

"Hold still you sorry excuse for a piece of metal!" He said angrily. Andie smiled and walked over to the man without fear and plopped her bag onto the floor.

"Are you still working on that old thing, dad? You know its older then you, right? It's also illegal to ride that on public roads even if you do get it running, too. And that cigar…..dad you're gonna get arrested again."

"Ah, they don't arrest me anymore; they just mail me my tickets to pay the fine. If I would get around to it that is" He chuckled, and waved his hand dismissively. Andie just shook her head. Yep it was good to be home again.

"Hey grandpapa!" A little blonde hair boy came galloping in. "I heard that….." he stopped and looked up. "You're home! You're home!" He jumped up and down and gave Andie a hug.

"Yeah, Phillip….I'm home." She said smiling.

"Didja save the world?" Phillip asked.

"You betcha I did. Several times." Andie said, getting into the game Phillip like to play. "Almost as many times as grandpapa here has.

"Hey Phillip, do you want to come with me when I test her out?" He bent over to the boy.

"Would I! That would be swell!" Phillip exclaimed and jumped up and down.

"Gloria's gonna kill you dad." Andie said sternly.

"She's got to catch us first." Andie's father said.

"There you are! I was about to call the missing wives department." A deep voice came from the entrance of the garage. Her heart caught in her throat and she heaved a large breath and raced over to her husband that she hadn't seen since the whole debacle started. She leapt into his arms and hugged him for all he was worth.

"God how I've missed you!" She harshly whispered in his ear.

"Missed you too, Babe." His dark eyes gleamed and his face broke out in a huge grin and his sharp canine teeth were exposed. She wouldn't let him say another word as she kissed him long and passionately.

"Hey, hey! There's a youngster present…..could you take that somewhere else. Come on Vic, give me a break here. What about Phillip?" Andie's dad grumbled.

"What about me? They do that almost all the time." Phillip said with boredom. He couldn't care less if Andie and her husband were kissing. "It's kinda gross though. You'll never catch me kissin' a girl!" Phillip announced firmly. That did Vic in. He broke off kissing Andie and started laughing.

"That's what they always say." He looked at Phillip. "Trust me kid, you will find girls not to awful in the future." The very large man said.

"You're kidding me, right, gramps…..I'm never, never gonna be kissin' a girl…and you can't make Me.!" Phillip said with a stern nod to his head. The adults present began laughing at Phillip, who looked perplexed. "Well, you can't!"

"Yeah, kid….we know. Just wait…….someday you'll find her and you will be doing more then kissin'." Logan said with a far away look in his eyes, and a sad smile.

"Uh uh….nope….. not me." Phillip was determined not to budge.

"Suit yourself, kid." Logan said, tossing a helmet to Phillip. The motorcycle started up with a roar. "Hey, what do you know…..it works!" The subject of girls and the future now took a back seat to a loud, obnoxious piece of machinery. Phillip put on his helmet and Logan helped him up onto the bike behind him and off they flew out of the garage.

"Gloria's gonna kill him." Muttered Andie, irritably.

"More dangerous folk have tried, Babe….it's damn near impossible."

"You mean like Ol' Sabretooth?" Andie said grinning.

"Him? Yeah, he tried to on many occasions. Never happened, I kinda glad though. You wouldn't be in my arms right now, if I had. That I'm very grateful for." The large man hugged her tighter.

"Oh, Vic…..you have now idea now glad I am to be home." Andie said.

"Yeah, two months, is two months….too long…..don't do that again!" He said, smacking her hard on the butt.

"Hey! Let's take this inside to our room, shall we?"

"So you want to tango? Or are you interested in the Cha cha cha?" Victor said, grinning, Andie's mouth dropped open.

"You know!"

"Ever since you gave yourself that code name, Babe. It was something I have been wondering about, and when you left for so long I figured that it was then….. Aw, hell…let's not do that….I hate, simply hate time travel conversations. Such a nuisance." Vic griped testily.

"You know, I hated hurting you and seeing you get hurt."

"I know, but it was all for the best. I was a different man back then. I am a very different man now……" Vic whispered something in her ear.

"Well, maybe not too different." Andie giggled. "Make me, Vic."

"You know I will, Black Fire." He bent down and picked up her bag and led her to the very large house.

They went thru the door and into the main hall. A large oil painting with portraits of a group of people hung on the wall in the main hall. They stopped in front of it. It was almost a ritual for household members to stop by and give a few moments a day to pay a visit.

Professor Xavier took centre stage with all his X-Men surrounding him: Jean, Cyclops, Iceman, Rogue, Shadow Cat, Colossus, Jubilee, Wolverine and Beast and others….were all standing together in the portrait, behind their mentor and friend.

"It must have been good to see them all." Vic said.

"Yeah, and a bit painful too, sometimes having a healing factor is the pits." Vic only nodded in agreement. They've had this conversation many times over the years. Friends and family went and of those who inherited the healing factor they stay with them, but those who didn't….well it was a sad day when they drifted away. Vic left leaving Andie alone in front of the picture. She stared at the woman standing next to Wolverine……"Bye mom….thanks…it was good seeing you again." Andie whispered. She walked away to follow her husband….the past was saved and she was finally home.


End file.
